StirFried Feelings
by Tler
Summary: A response to Sangosama's Cooking Challenge! It's a little weird but I had fun writing this. I guess you don't have to read this if you don't want to but I would really appreciate it if you do! My first in challenge fics!


I just read Sango-sama's challenge and this odd idea just popped up. I had to write it and now here it is!! My first participation in a challenge fic!! Very short but I think the majority of the idea fled my head as I proceeded to have it typed. ^_^; Sorry. This might not really make much sense but I like it, now at least. I suppose if it's really bad I can take it off later. Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
  
She wielded the all-powerful knife, a butcher knife no less. It's shining stainless steel flashed with anticipation, light reflecting off its sharpened blade. In the kitchen, Kagome was king..err...queen. She controlled the fate of those helpless subjects about to be subjected to merciless slashes, as was their fate since the first sprouting from its seed. As Inu-Yasha masters his blade with experience and precision, she practiced her potentially fatal art in the same way. Although her victims don't tend to run or fight back. Quite interesting if they do though, but that's beside the point. Kagome was ready for some heavy cooking.  
  
She had always loved cooking. Even if all she could do were boil water, she'd take the chance. One of the most coveted skills she had to let drop from being in the Feudal Ages is cooking, as there was no time or supplies to do so. Kagome took this time to cook to her heart's content, and to blow off some steam disemboweling fish, hacking up vegetables, and mashing various things to bits. Another great thing about cooking, great for anger management. But for times like these, an outsider should be wary of the angered person. Watch out for flying utensils and don't get near all those sharp pointy things lying around in the kitchen.  
  
//How could he?!// **CHOP** //Insensitive jerk!!// **CHOP** //What the hell do I see in him?!?// **CHOPCHOPCHOPCHOPCHOP** Kagome let out a frustrated cry and attacked the meat she was supposed to be mincing with such great vigor it was reduced to a bloody pulp. Good thing it was supposed to be minced meat.   
  
It seemed so long ago, though in fact only possibly and hour. After stomping back to her home in fury, Kagome cleared everyone out of the kitchen, but with the look on her face, she didn't need to do much persuading. Donning an apron, Kagome set about to her usual calming method, cooking. Who needs anger management classes when you can "tenderize" steaks and such. Who needs one of those little spongy balls if you have vegetables you can amputate? This is much more affective than any lecture.  
  
Kagome put the necessary ingredients for a calamari stir-fry and tossed everything in the wok several times. Relishing the sizzling coming from the highly heated wok, Kagome felt her anger float away along with the steaming dish.   
  
As Kagome continued to cook the dish, she analyzed her situation. Her life was very similar to the stir-frying calamari and veggies. Every ingredient, no matter how different and contrasting, was essential. Without even one, the dish wouldn't taste as wonderful. Everything manages to get mixed up with on another; it was inevitable, no way around it whatsoever. Every vegetable, squid, sauce, and spice had to meet up with everyone else and be mixed into a living hell before things would finally calm down. Once the heat died down, and things manage to cool down, the dish as a whole would work out. Then there's the other inevitable as, when everything is at a clam, everything will eventually perish, or in the calamari dish's case, eaten.  
  
Kagome gave her food a final toss and proclaiming it done, flipped it onto a dish to be served for dinner. Cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, Kagome yet again contemplated how much of her life was like a kitchen. She was always cleaning up messes. At least when things **are** cleaned up, she has a much more enjoyable time. Sighing contentedly, Kagome hummed to herself as she readied dinner and herself for presentation. It was another great experience in the kitchen, and another lesson well learned. 


End file.
